


Like a Boss, Hoss

by Bentrumors



Category: Intelligence (US TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He noticed Gabriel’s eyes lingering on his mouth.  Jesus.  “Are you--”</p>
<p>“I thought I could help, yeah.”  Gabriel gave him a smile, the genuine one that crinkled the corners of his eyes and said he wasn’t just being a smart ass.  He shrugged.  “If you’re not interested, I’ll just finish my beer and be on my way.  No harm done, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Boss, Hoss

Chris was surprised when Gabriel sat down next to him at the bar. The place was busy and one of the usual bartenders was missing, otherwise Chris would’ve had a few more under his belt already, and already been gone with the guy he’d been about to move on when Gabriel showed up.

“Did you chip me?” he asked, finishing his beer and shoving the empty glass away. He kept one eye on the other guy, calculating how much time he had before blondie lost patience and moved on. 

“No,” Gabriel answered, “that’s why it took me a while to figure out where you blow off steam.” When the bartender came by, he said, “Two more of the same,” pointing at Chris’ glass, and grabbed some peanuts out of the bowl in front of them. 

Gabriel tossed them back and chewed, washing it all down with a swig of beer when it was set in front of him. He leaned forward, settled on his elbows, and moved his glass and the napkin it sat on a couple inches to soak up the beer that had spilled over the top from a fast pour. 

“Why are you?” Chris asked, irritation coloring his voice. Blondie had seen Gabriel make himself at home and buy Chris’ beer so he’d left.

“We all need to blow off steam, the shit really hit the fan on this one,” Gabriel said, taking another large gulp of beer, “you look good unbuttoned.” He looked Chris up and down like he hadn’t noticed before. 

It wasn’t that much of a change, Chris had come straight from work, but he had left his jacket in the car, rolled up his sleeves, and loosened his tie. Then he noticed Gabriel’s eyes lingering on his mouth. Jesus. “Are you--”

“I thought I could help, yeah.” Gabriel gave him a smile, the genuine one that crinkled the corners of his eyes and said he wasn’t just being a smart ass. He shrugged. “If you’re not interested, I’ll just finish my beer and be on my way. No harm done, right?”

Chris couldn’t deny he was interested. Surprised, but, interested. “I didn’t think you slept with men.” 

“I loved my wife, but that doesn’t mean there wasn’t anyone else before her,” Gabriel said, looking Chris in the eye. 

Chris turned his stool so he was facing Gabriel, leaned an elbow on the bar and said, “Okay. What do you want?” 

Gabriel turned slightly to the right, shifting his knee so it slid between Chris’ and they were almost chest to chest. “Tell me what you need,” Gabriel said. “You want to fuck someone hard and burn off that anger boiling in your gut? Or do you want to just lie back and let someone take you apart, forget about things for a while?” 

Chris let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, probably since he felt the heat of Gabriel’s thigh against his. The idea of fucking Gabriel was tempting, but ‘topping from the bottom’ came to mind, and he didn’t have the energy for that. “Fuck me,” he said. 

“All right.” Gabriel nodded to Chris’ half empty beer. His was about the same. “You ready to go?” 

Chris hesitated. “This is a bad idea.”

“That’s not a no,” Gabriel smirked. 

No, it wasn’t. Chris stood and dropped a few bills on the bar. 

***

They went to Gabriel’s apartment, and Gabriel checked in with Riley for the night. Then Gabriel steered him toward the bedroom. Stripping off his jacket and kicking off his shoes, Gabriel rummaged in the bedside table for lube and condoms. Watching him, Chris took off his shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt. Gabriel dropped his sweater on the floor and took Chris’ elbow. “Come here,” he said, pulling Chris to him for a kiss. 

Gabriel was a solid, warm wall of muscle against him, and Chris spread his feet, welcoming the thigh that pressed between his legs. Gabriel grabbed his ass and ground them together, rubbing Chris’ cock against the hard length of his thigh. Chris pulled his mouth from Gabriel’s to take a shaky breath, and Gabriel mouthed along his jaw instead. "Yeah, there you go," he murmured. 

Chris could feel Gabriel’s smile against this skin, radiating smugness. “Shut up,” he grumbled, and it brought Gabriel’s head up.

He looked hard at Chris, considering, then Gabriel took a small step back. He didn’t completely break contact, but Chris could see Gabriel’s impression of him changing, like when Gabriel had seen him at the gun range the first time. He finished unbuttoning Chris’ shirt, saying, “I was going to take you to bed and spread you out, open you up slow and easy until you forgot your damn name, and then give you a good long screw, but that’s not what you want, is it?” The shirt fell on the floor and Gabriel yanked Chris’ pants open.

“No.” Chris kissed him, harder than before, making it wet and dirty until Gabriel had to break free for air. He pushed Gabriel’s pants and underwear down to Gabriel’s thighs, stroking his dick. It was thick and heavy in his hand, wet at the tip when he twisted his wrist at the top of the slide. 

“Damn, son,” Gabriel panted, nuzzling his neck and helping himself to Chris’ dick still trapped in his shorts. Chris suddenly pushed Gabriel back on the bed and left Gabriel to kick his own pants off while he finished undressing too. He could see Gabriel thinking about pulling Chris down, maybe rolling him underneath, but then he just sat back against the headboard and waited for Chris to straddle his thighs. “Hi,” Gabriel said, smiling into the next kiss when Chris settled on top of him. 

Two big hands slid over Chris’ bare ass and he lifted up, wanting more, but Gabriel swept his hands up over Chris’ back first, gently rubbing up and down. He kept the kiss gentler than before, easing them back away from the intensity Chris had thrown at him, and Chris didn’t fight him again. Gabriel was letting him still have the illusion of control, and he finally felt some of the tension ease out of his shoulders. He was rewarded with one hand slipping around front and holding both their dicks together with a nice squeeze while the other continued to massage Chris’ neck. Chris reached over and grabbed the lube. He dropped a squirt in Gabriel’s hand to ease the friction on their dicks, and slicked his own fingers to open up his hole. Working two fingers inside, he stretched himself just enough to take Gabriel without too much burn before handing Gabriel the condom. Chris knew he was moving fast, but he didn’t want to think, and spending more time than he needed letting Gabriel get under his skin wasn’t going to be good for either of them. He was grateful Gabriel didn’t stop him. Kissing Chris one more time before he scooted back out of the way, Gabriel rolled the condom on and added some more lube. Chris positioned himself over Gabriel’s cock and sank down on it, groaning loudly as the thick head breached him. He felt too tight and hot and breathed slow through his nose to keep from shoving down hard on the rest. He wanted it badly. 

“Whoa, cowboy,” Gabriel grunted, sensing his urgency ramping up again. He gripped Chris’ hips hard to hold him still, “Or it’s gonna be over before you start.”

Chris blinked at him before smirking and rolling his hips to take another couple inches. He wanted to see the smug bastard come apart for him. 

“Son of a bitch,” Gabriel muttered, pulling Chris down for a kiss. “Go on then.”

Like he needed permission. Chris kept working his hips, taking more each time until finally his ass was flush with Gabriel’s lap. “God, that’s good,” he sighed, circling his hips a little, feeling it work him open some more and bleed off more tension. Gabriel moaned, pulling Chris back up a few inches and then fucking up into him again. He kept bucking up slow but deep, working his dick in all the right ways until Chris was shaking and cursing under his breath. “Yeah, like that.” When Gabriel’s rhythm started to falter, Chris picked it up, bouncing on his cock, planting his hands on Gabriel’s chest and scraping his nails over the tight pink nipples. 

“Well, fuck,” Gabriel said, moving faster underneath Chris, until he suddenly stilled. Throwing his head back, Gabriel closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, coming hard. 

“You’re kidding.” Chris sat and waited, unimpressed, until Gabriel’s eyes opened again. He grinned, lazy and satisfied, and Chris glared. 

“Relax, I got this,” Gabriel laughed, petting his chest and thighs for a moment, noticeably ignoring Chris' aching dick, before rolling them over. He dumped the condom and slid down between Chris’ legs. Lubing three fingers, he worked them back into Chris’ ass, aiming right for his prostate. 

“Fuck,” Chris gasped, riding down on them. 

“You didn’t want the easy way,” Gabriel reminded him, fucking Chris hard and fast. 

When he licked a wet stripe from Chris’ balls to his slit, Chris writhed and grabbed Gabriel’s hair. “Suck it, come on,” he growled. He swore again when Gabriel took it deep and made Chris come down his throat. Gabriel pulled off with a pop when Chris stopped shooting and grinned at Chris, licking his lips. He looked down and gave his dick another swipe too. Chris shoved him away, threw his forearm over his eyes, and took a couple deep breaths to slow his heart rate. He felt Gabriel flop down next to him and he knew Gabriel was still smiling. “You always that quick on the draw?” he asked dryly, dropping his arm and looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked back, not the least bit chastened. “Shit, not my fault. You always top from the bottom like that, hoss?” 

Chris couldn't help himself and laughed. “You looking to get even?” he asked, before he thought better of it. 

“Might be,” Gabriel said, pulling Chris close again. When Chris didn’t argue, they were going to have to deal with the morning after one way or the other, Gabriel pulled a blanket up over them. Chris figured another orgasm was as good a way as any to deal with tomorrow.


End file.
